A Broken Heart
by animelovers123
Summary: You fell for the loveable Red head Otoya. You would of never guessed you would get sick again and ended up in the hospital. You got visited by Otoya by the most but he did something stupid and broke your heart (sorry I don't know how to put it in the right words just read to find it out)
1. Chapter 1

The only reason why you became friends with a singer from STARISH was because the red head loveable baby walked into your brother in law music store. Ever since then he wanted to talk to you about music and how to win the girl of his dreams. He knew it was wrong but you wanted to help anybody and everybody since you were dying. You became close with everybody else as well. You even tried to become friends with the girl he likes witch is his composer. You can see the other members of the group liked her as well. One of them confused to her as well.

After a year you started to get sick once again. When you were younger you got sick a lot. Your older sister or parents had to take care of you. You had a lot of problems as well so you as less and less of new friends. You got into a car crash and your parents died. You had a few broken ribs, a broken arm and leg. You had a few cuts and scraps because of the glass and the car parts there were mashed in. When you woke up in the hospital STARISH was in there. they were worried when they saw the new about the huge car crash. your parents died by impact. The entire fronts seat on the car was mushed in.

You went back and forth from your older sister place to the hospital till you were so sick you had to stay in the hospital. you liked when you got visited or when you had food snuck in or when you went to the garden to breath some fresh air. the only reason why you can stay in the hospital so much was your sister was a doctor. Yes she was a doctor but she she is a pediatrician so she couldn't take care of you. She visited you like a lot. Just one day when Otoya visited you it took a wrong turn.

"Otoya please I don't want to hear about anything anymore. I'm getting so tired of your talking about the damn girl" You yelled at him coughing a lot. He was visiting you in the hospital once again. You were on like strong medicine.

"(y/n) don't yell... you need to save your energy." He knew you hated it but he was shocked you ever said anything to him. He doesn't want to lose you.

"Just go and tell her already if she rejects you because she loves someone else oh well get over her. I don't care anymore." You said and sighed pulling the blanket over your head. "Leave I don't want to speak anymore". He mumble and sorry and left. He didn't want to get you mad now when you were growing weak and getting paler.

As time passed many doctors came in giving you more and more medicine so you get better. The only people you saw come into your room was you sister and brother in law. The following say rolled around and you got some good news at least. The medicine you are taking is helping you a little bit so you might actually live a little bit longer then they thought. They explain they might take a few test to make sure nothing inside is going wrong. You called your sister with the good news.

"Your kidding (y/n)?" She asked since sometimes you would joke around about it, but this time it wasn't a joke

"I'm telling the truth I might actually live a little bit longer I am so happy about it.

"Do you know anything else is the medicine killing the virus in you?" She asked so happy she jumping up and down. She wanted to see her younger sister all happy again.

"No we are going to take a few more exams to check is everything okay like my organs" You said with a faint sigh behind it.

"I hope everything goes well for you. I have to go know but I will visit you later" she sang then hung up. You knew she was at work but still wanted to tell her before anyone else can.

"(y/n" you have a visitor." your nurse said smiling abd blushing. you looked at her confused and say Otoya.

"Hello Otoya... how are you?" You asked sitting up a bit.

"Well I have good news." he said happily. You knew what the news is but you wanted to say your god news before he can spoil your mood.

"I'm getting better now. I might a huge might get to live back home" You said smiling. He were shocked he smiled and hugged you. He made sure it wasn't too tight either. You were still fragile and pale.

"My good new is that Nanami is my girlfriend now." Your heart was hooked up to what you like to call a beep beep machine. your heart stopped you went flat line for a quick second. The doctors rushed in and they saw your were okay. They made Otoya leave to understand what happened. The Nurse knew and sighed. She told the doctors you heart stopped since your heart broke from some type of news from the boy.

Otoya was standing outside in the waiting room freaking out. Why did your heart do that when he said the news. He walked back and forth he also text-ed everybody saying what happened as well. The doctor came out and told Otoya to go home and come back tomorrow since you are resting now. He left and he sent you a million messages asking whats wrong and is there anything he can do. You read all of them but ignored them.

"(y/n) here is dinner. I brought from a fast food resturant and ice cream as well." The nurse your nurse came in smiling. "This should help the heart ache soon. I know you will get better from your illness and you can win the guy over or something sweetie." the nurse handed you the food and left.

"(y/n)-chan is everything okay. Otoya told me your heart stopped what happened?" The voice you never guessed he would show up to visit you. he only ever did with the group never by himself. He stopped seeing you crying. He knew Otoya did something stupid.

"Tokiya.." You sniffled and whipped your tears away. he walked over to you and hugged you. He sighed and shook his head stroking your hair

"My heart only flat line because of him. I love him and now he is dating Nanami-san."

"He is an huge idiot to not love you. (y/n) you are the greatest girl ever. You are sweet and you are over coming your sickness. You helped the guy you love to date another girl." He mumble as you hugged back and kept on crying. Tokiya took out his phone and dialed Otoya on purpose so he can hear you all heart broken.

"I'm the huge idiot Tokiya. I should of know Otoya would never love me. I'm no where close to Nanami-san. I'm dying why would he want to love a girl like that" You said clear as day then you started to cry again.

"(y/n) you are a unique girl that is everything and anything a guy ever wants in his life" Tokiya said pulling out of the hug and brushing some of your hair behind your ear.

"Thanks for cheering me up Tokiya. I wished you walked into my brother in law music shop instead of Otoya now." You giggled as he wiped his tears.

As you and Tokiya kept talking Otoya was listening and rushing to see you. he was so stupid to not see you. Yes he is dating Nanami now but he wants to hear you say you love him face to face not to his friend. Tokiya and Otoya hang the phone up. Tokiya was sitting on your bed next to you as the random chat went on. You guys are sharing the ice cream your made brought you. You smiled and giggled. Just being with him is so strange since you listen to songs he sang. You rested your head on your shoulder as the doctors gave your more medicine. It makes you sleepy. So you snuggled up to Tokiya liking how warm he is.

"(y/n)!" Otoya shouted seeing you sleeping super close to Tokiya. Otoya frowned and sat in the chair on the other side of you. He wonders if

Tokiya would say anything to him but he watch him pull his phone out and type something on it.

 _From: Tokiya_  
 _To: Otoya_

 _ **She should get over you... so leave. You need to practice for the magic tricks put her through too much anyways. You made her heart stop. It was a your fault that her heart stopped those few seconds.**_

When Otoya got that he pouted but he looked at your sleeping for. You didn't look so pale anymore. No bags under your eyes either. You glowed a bit as well. You seem a lot more peaceful sleeping then you use to be. He didn't notice that when he wanted to tell you. He should of notice that but no he only wanted to say he dating her his love of his life. You started to move and wake up.

"Tokiya why are you still here I thought you had a job or something to do." you mumble nuzzling to him not actually wanting him to go anymore.

"It's not till later. You should sleep more." He rolled his eyes. Otoya got mad since you would only nuzzle him and complain about going to work then staying with her. Otoya yanked you away from him.

"(y/n)... why are you acting this way with him. You supposed to only act like that with me since I visit you the most." Otoya whined and pouted even more. You were shocked he was here. Then you took his hand off of you and looked at him face. You slipped your hand on his cheek witch made him blush.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend not visiting me. Shouldn't you go and you don't have to visit me me anymore i rather have Tokiya visit me all the time now." You placed a fake smile on witch he didn't see through. He was shocked you were saying this after hearing you saying you loved him.

"(y/n) are you sure you want that? You don't need to say anything to me?" He asked taking your hand that rested on his cheek. he started to squeeze it tight. You were shocked that he is acting this way with you.

"Tokiya is my boyfriend now so please leave us alone. I want to snuggle with him and forget how you broke my heart so you can get YOUR love of YOUR life." you made sure you stressed your when you spoke with him. You knew him to well he keeps trying all the time to get what he wants. Otoya left he had a sad look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry as well. You wanted to help him but Tokiya shook his head at you.

"So I am your boyfriend now?" Tokiya asked smirking at you knowing that his friend has left for good. He heard you giggle and shake his head.

"Shut up I only said that so he can leave. I knew of i said I was dating you he would leave. He looked so sad." You said blushing. You scratch the back of your head as you looked around so you can escape from him.

"(y/n) I will make you fall for me so we can live up to that title you told Otoya." Tokiya said like he actually wants that with you and not Nanami. You looked at him with a red face that's your ears glowed along with your face.

"Try your hardest Tokiya..." You trailed off nuzzling your face into his chest not knowing what you will do if you do fall for him and forget about the feelings about the red head you met in the music shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day in the hospital you grew a healthier each day. Your tone of skin went back to what use to be. Your eyes shinned so much. You were a giggling girl in love. Otoya would only show up with the group never by himself anymore. His heart broke since he lost his best friend. The worst part for him was Nanami broke up with him three months into the relationship since it felt weird for her to date a close friend. he wished he would of take to you but nope he can see your falling head over heals for Tokiya. Otoya would notice when he had no work or on a break he was calling you just to talk.

Tokiya visited you a lot on his days off and after work. The nurses would let him in even after visiting hours since after your heart stopped that horrible day you started to glow. Everything that was sorrow and pain for you turned to happiness. This guy must of sparked something in you that the red head never did.

"Tokiya I might get discharge sometime this week." You said seeing him walking through your door. You had a huge smile on. He was frozen in the spot he doesn't know what to say. He knew you were getting better but getting discharge is huge bigger then anything.

"Once again coming to see your outstanding girlfriend." the nurse said behind his with another updated chart of yours. Tokiya walked over to you blushing. He got very embarrassed when the nurse and doctors tease him about you.

"That's wonderful (y/n). That's means you can visit me during work with the meals you talked about you cook mostly your healthy meals." Tokiya mumble and sat in the chair next to your bed. You giggled since he is so embarrassed its funny.

"I love you so much Tokiya" You giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek since he so far away from you.

"If you guys want to get out of this dull stuffy room the garden is empty" the nurse added checking over the chart then slipping it in its holder at the end of the bed. She winked at you guys then walked off since he has to check on other patients here.  
Tokiya took you out to the garden. You use to have to be in the wheelchair but now you don't have too. You can walk around and you were happy. You wore a lot more comfy regular clothes since you can move around more and more. there was a time you were with Tokiya in the garden and you passed out. As you guys looked at the flowers and butterflies and ladybugs Tokiya took a hold of you hand and kissed it.

"Once you get out we should go on a date" Tokiya said like he been dying for that happen since he been showing up instead of Otoya. You blushed and nod your head agreeing since you never had your date and prayed Ototya would take you but now you want Tokiya.

*TIME SKIP*

You were hyper as a five year old that ate to much sugar. You where so happy you can finally leave the hospital and have a so much more freedom. Of course your sister an brother in law was there to discharge you and everything. The best thing about getting discharge Tokiya was waiting fir you by your sister car with flowers. You almost jumped out the wheelchair just to hug him and kiss him. You were right in front of him. Tokiya was blushing handing you the flowers. You took them but pulled the tie he was holding and kissed him. What kind of girlfriend wouldn't have kissed there boyfriend that gave them flowers finally getting discharge from the hospital for months.

"Your sister said she will drop us off at my place so your friends can see you." Tokiya said picking you up and placing you in the car. You blushed today is going to be a wonderful day thanks for your illness getting better.

"Tokiya did you tell them about me getting me discharge? I didn't tell them nothing since I wanted it to be a surprise." You said as she shook his head then closed the door.

Everybody else climb into the car and off you went. You guys went to Shinning mansion where all the new Stars from Shinning Academy comes to live. You yapped about everything you get to do but complain how you still have to do checks and take the medicine. Your sister giggled hearing you and Tokiya talk about the dates you want to go. You yapped about places you want to go and so many cute ideas for dates or little trips just to have fun. Tokiya knew you would be over joyed and act like you finally make it to the manison you squealed when you saw Syo and Natsuki walking around talking.

"SYO, NATSUKI!" You yelled waving at them. They waved back then stopped. They started to think why on Earth you are not at the hospital and visiting them.

"She got discharge" Tokiya said as his head popped out next to yours. He smiled happy your out but took them long to figure it out.

"We should head inside. Everybody in there and they would be excited to know you are out." Syo said sticking his thumb up smiling at you. Tokiya rolled his eyes at Syo and got out of the car. You said farewell to you sister and brother in law.

"How is Otoya? I feel bad he and Nanami broke up." You asked grabbing Tokiya hand smiling up at him then looked at Syo and Natsuki.

"He doing well. Still cheery and clueless as ever." Syo said laughing  
You and the blonde head boys chatted. They were laughing since you kept ranting about how many things you want to do since you out of the hospital. You yap about how you want to work at your brother in law music shop so you can update them when new intrusments come in. Or when you notice a CD of there or anything about STARISH at the shop. When you get inside a group of people waved at you then turn back to work witch made you pout.

"Meanie people you don't even care that I'm finally out of the hospital. How rude." You stopped your foot and buried your face into Tokiya."

"Well hello my little lamb nice to see you all cute and away from the hospital." Ren came out of now where and tapped you on the shoulder smiling then poof a rose. The made you smile like a lot since he at least notice

"(Y/N)" Cecil said clingy to you and rubbing his cheek to your cheek. "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you" You patted him on his back and giggled. Tokiya peeled him off of you and held you against him.

"My apologies" Masato placed a hand on his chest and gave you a small bow. You smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Its okay trust me everybody didn't notice besides Ren." You said and looked at everybody with a huge smile. You bowed and stood back up

"Thanks for caring and visiting me in the hospital and all. I will have to take medicine and go get check ups but nothing more." They cheered and gave you a group hug.

"(y/n) what are you doing here?" Otoya asked walking into the main living room. He heard noises so wanted to know what going on. when he enter he saw you so of course he is going to ask.

"Discharge from the hospital. I'm healthy enough to no live there anymore." You cheered and went over to hug him. He was shocked but now your heart belongs to Tokiya witch isn't the best thing for him. Your heart belonged to him first but he never notice it till the last day he visited you by himself. He finally hugged you back but a second later you pulled away and went over to Tokiya.

"Who is this little girl." a guy said with brown hair that said a strain of hair in front of his face.

"(full name) she is my girlfriend." Tokiya said looking at the senpais that stood in front of them.

"She is so cute" Reiji smiled and walked over to you and Tokiya.

"You now idols are forbidden to date" Camus said walking over to the couch and sat down.

You were introduce to all the senpai. You were glad to know the faces to the names. You chatted with everybody having a good time. You finally have a some what happy ending. You still dated Tokiya and hung out with him as much as you can. You were happy that Otoya started to Nanami so you could of ended up with the guy you were supposed to be with. The only down side about dating Tokiya is the fan-girls but he has to act nice to them but he showed you his love for you and only you.


End file.
